I Don't Cry
by idekineedalife
Summary: A series of one-shots throughout Nico life.
1. Ten

**Between TC and BotL**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights to Rick Riordan**

* * *

The small boy walked through the crowded field, he tried not to show how scared he was as the palace grew near. The spirits parted before him, some bowing some, some calling him "Lord". He reached the gates and took a deep breath, trying not to look at the gruesome scenes displayed on them. He walked down the dark halls and though he had never visited this place before his feet seemed to know the way to the throne room, just as they had somehow known the way to his father's kingdom.

* * *

The king sat upon his throne as the young boy entered. He could barely feel what little innocence that remained in him under the hatred and sorrow. He felt the waves of hate rolling off of his queen at the sight of his son. Though the child was his pride and joy when his mother lived, he couldn't help but feel disappointed at the pathetic excuse of a son before him.

* * *

The boy knelt in front of his father. He could feel the death glares his step-mother gave him burning into his skin, the disapproving scowl of his father deep in his heart. He looked into his father's face, the child inside of him hoping for some glimmer of love or any kind of approval yet he got nothing but disappointment. That night he'd pleaded and begged to have his sister back, but his father wouldn't allow it. He'd told him the only way to get a soul back was to trade it for another – even though that had never been done. _I'll give you mine! Just please, Father, she doesn't deserve this! _His father simply shook his head. It was clear the boy's time was up. He stood and walked back the way he came, out the gates and through the field. The spirits parted again, bowing and calling him their lord, but he heard none of this. He stopped when he reached the river. A single tear ran down his dirty face as a light flashed in front of him. He looked at the dark sword and small velvet bundle before him as the light dimmed. Shocked he picked them up. A silver ring and a piece of paper fell out of the fabric. He picked up the ring and gasped as he saw that it was the same one his father had worn. He looked at the note attached: _My son's do not cry._

The little boy wiped the tear off his face and looked back at the castle. _I'll make you proud Father. I promise._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, love you for it!**

**I'll try to update again around the 7th.**

**Hope you have a good day/night!**


	2. Eleven

**Between BotL and TLO**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights to Rick**** Riordan**

* * *

_Nico was woken up by the smell of hot chocolate and freshly baked bread. He opened his eyes a crack and smiled slightly at the early morning sun shining through his bedroom window. He snuggled deeper under his warm, fluffy sheets and closed his eyes again. He took a deep, relaxing breath and sighed contently before swinging his legs out of bed. He walked down the hall yawning, following the mouth-watering smells. _Ciao, Nico._ His sister said cheerily from her spot at the kitchen table. He smiled in return as their mother turned to say good morning –_

"How _dare_ you?!"

Nico blinked his eyes open and groaned. _Always before she turns, always before I see her face._

"It's been _how_ many millennia now Demeter?! Will you get over it already?!"

"You took my Kore! My beautiful, precious Kore!"

"She's with you all summer _and_ you come down every winter for the holidays, will you give me just a _bit_ peace with my wife?!"

"She _should_ be with me all the time! And don't get me started on you two being married! Why she deserves _way_ better than you, but _no – _"

"Mother!"

Nico pulled the sheets over his head and slammed a pillow over his ears, attempting to block the arguing trio out. He sighed angrily when he got no such luck and swung his legs out of bed, body aching. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes as he wandered through the palace halls.

He'd barley woken up when he reached the dining room.

"You just _took_ her! You didn't even bother to consult me!"

"Like you would have given me permission to marry your daughter!"

The second Nico entered the room an angry Persephone picked up a wine bottle and threw it with deadly accuracy at his head. He barely ducked in time and covered his head with his hands. The bottle shattered and shards of glass rained onto his hands and back, piercing his pale skin. He did nothing except straighten himself and give a tired sigh, but it still earned him a hard slap across the face.

"Show my daughter some respect you ungrateful brat!"

"Yes Demeter." He had learned long ago not to show pain, it only made them hit harder.

He sat at the table and tried to block it out. Demeter telling him he needs to eat more cereal (which he was really beginning to hate) and fighting with Hades. Persephone screaming and swearing at him. The disapproving glances his father gave him, saying how he would never be as good as his sister.

Nico wasn't going to lie, it hurt. A lot.

Nighttime was the hardest. He would lie awake, thinking of what his life would be like if Bianca and his mother were still alive. What life would be like if he didn't have an aunt that criticized everything he did, if he didn't have a step-mother that hated his guts purely because he was born, if he didn't have a father he'd never be good enough for.

Yet he refused to let the tears fall. _I'm Hades' son, _he'd tell himself._ I don't cry._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Have a cookie (::)**

**I'll update again around the 10th.**

* * *

**Thanks to _MakayalaDiAngelo_ for reviewing!**

* * *

**Have a good day/night!**


	3. Twelve

**Between TLO and TLH**

**This one has an extra little mini-story thing at the end! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Fucking monster dust."

"Hey Pinecone Face, there's a kid here. Watch your language."

"I'm older than both of you, Fish Face!"

"You're twelve, Zombie Dude. You're a kid."

Nico opened his mouth to protest but Percy interrupted him. "Alright guys. Shut up for a sec, you two need to get those wounds fixed."

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes.

"I'm fine." they said in unison.

Percy got started on Thalia but it wasn't long before her and Nico got in an argument.

"_Dookie_!"

"_Nimrod_!"

"_Dookie_!"

"_Nimrod_!"

"_Dookie_!"

"_Nimrod_!"

"Okay Percy, which is better: _Dookie_ or _Nimrod_?"

"I'm staying out of this." he replied, pouring nectar into a gash in Nico's arm.

"He agrees with me." Nico said smugly.

"Does not!" Thalia said, tackling him. Nico was good at hiding his emotions, but Percy caught his little cousin's brief wince of pain as his back hit the ground.

"Hold it!" he called. He slipped an arm around Thalia and easily plucked her off Nico. He pulled the young boy into a sitting position and moved so he could see his back. Thalia moved next to him to get a better view of their cousin's wound as he lifted up Nico's shirt.

The small boy's pale back as covered in blood from a long cut going from his left shoulder to just right of the small of his back.

Nico started squirming, trying to get away from his over-protective family members.

"Stay." Thalia commanded. She slipped off her backpack and handed a bottle of water to Percy. He unscrewed the top and used his powers to clean up blood.

The "older" cousins scowled at the scars criss-crossing Nico's back. Some looking like they came from a whip, some like glass bottles had been smashed on his thin back, others – they didn't want to know how he'd gotten them.

Thalia put her hands on Nico's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "It's not deep." she said ruffling his shaggy hair.

Nico recoiled and gave her a weird look. "Uh… were you hit in the head Thalia?"

Thalia gave him a smile that was both mischievous and motherly at the same time.

"Okay..?"

"Thalia, give me a hand here." Percy said. Together they poured nectar into the cut and bandaged it. They heard a conch shell sound in the distance signaling that it was dinnertime.

"You staying for supper Corpse Worm?" Thalia asked.

Nico shook his head. "Nah, I'm heading back home."

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys latter."

The cousins hugged each other goodbye and Nico shadow-traveled away. The remaining two stayed in the clearing for a second, staring at mix of monster dust and Nico's blood.

"We should get going." Thalia murmured, breaking their silence.

Percy nodded and they headed off to the dining pavilion.

* * *

_~o~O~o~_

* * *

Nico di Angelo was tired. He was tired of his aunt telling him how spending time behind a plow "builds character", he was tired of his step-mother hitting him, he was tired of his father bringing him up just to knock him back down. He was tired of his cousins babying him. He was too tired to feel anything anymore. He was just too tired to care.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Nico and Thalia were arguing over Green Day albums by the way. I hope you liked this one because honestly I was hoping it would have been better.**

**I'll update again around the 13th.**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_MakaylaDiAngelo_: Thank you for reviewing both chapters, it means a lot to me! ^_^**

**_Shadow-wolf-rises_: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it! :D Here's your update.**

**_LifeSucksAtTimes (Guest)_: Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

**Have a good day/night!**


	4. Thirteen

**Before SoN**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, all rights to Rick**** Riordan**

* * *

They had a deal: she could do whatever she wanted to him; beat him, starve him, lock him up – anything she wanted, as long as she didn't lay a hand on his sister. True, he didn't know her as well as he knew others. True, he didn't even know she _existed_ until recently. True, he only saw her once a month at most, but that didn't change anything. She was his sister, he loved her. She was one of the most important people in his life. And there was no way in Tartarus Persephone was going to harm Hazel Levesque.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really do love all of you for it!**

**This was the last one-shot I'd planned write for this**** so I really hope you enjoyed them!**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**_Guest_: Hahaha thanks! ^_^**

**_MakaylaDiAngelo_: And again I say thank you! :D**

**Thanks to _Crystal The Daughter of Hades_ for the awsome review as well!**

* * *

**Have a good day/night!**


End file.
